


Home

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: '(double) latte', 'Wisconsin', Day 3, F/M, Fluffy, Future Fic, Mack totally nicknamed the New Guy 'Sparkplug', Skoulson Romfest 2k16, prompts, the street names are the result of hours slaving on google maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil runs and Daisy follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the largest fic I wrote and it took me quite a while to finish. (Because everything happens when I am ready to finish a story.)

“Day off?” Mack asks, a little surprised.

“Yeah. I...” Daisy looks away.

Mack sighed.

“I know that you're in a really weird situation with Sparkplug right now. But following after Coulson isn't going to make it less weird. It'll make it weirder.” he said.

“It's just a day, Mack. I'll be back come morning.”

“With Coulson?”

“If he wants to come home...” she shrugged.

“Alright, go ahead.” he said, signing the form. “Take two days, actually. He's in Wisconsin.”

“Figures.” Daisy smiled sarcastically at herself. “I decide to talk to him, he leaves. I decide to run after him, he goes to the other side of the States. Dammit, Phil.” she mumbled.

Mack raised an eyebrow at that.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Don't do anything too exciting without me, ok?” she smiled.

“I'll try.” Mack smiled back.

She packed her bags and went to the hangar to find May already waiting for her.

“Mack said you'd need a ride.” she said.

“Yeah. Thanks, May.” Daisy nodded.

“Just make sure he isn't doing something stupid.” she told her.

Manitowoc was cold this time of the year and Daisy thanked whoever listened for her beanie, gloves and warm coat.

Finding Coulson wasn't so difficult; his vibrations were singing to her.

She showed up on his door and sat on his front step.

The house was small and unkept, but Daisy could feel the love buzzing out of it. She smiled.

“Daisy?” his voice sounded surprised when he opened the door.

“Hey, Phil.” she smiled upside down at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Took a day off. Came to see an old friend.”

“You took a day off and came here?” he narrowed his eyes. “Why not spend it with the new guy?”

“Because I like my old friend better?” she shrugged. He didn't reply. “I missed you, Phil. Is it so surprising?”

“I wasn't exactly friend of the year when I left.” he said, sitting down beside her.

“No, but you had to deal with a whole bunch of bad stuff. I can't blame you for wanting to shut everything out and...”

“Running. I ran away.” Phil sighed. “And I still am. Though to the opposite of where I want to.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he sighed, “my destination deserves better than me.”

“And if that destination wanted you to run to them?”

He shrugged. He didn't think that was a possibility. There wasn't that possibility.

“They have more important things to deal with than me and my issues. And I'd hate myself if I put my problems on them. I have to solve this, straighten things out with me and find my peace.”

“What's more important than you?” Daisy asked seriously.

“Their own personal lives, Daisy. You can't run to someone who has already someone important in their lives.” Phil replied.

Daisy looked at him and, _oh_ , she remembered.

“Remember when you asked me if I ever wanted to run?”

“Yeah. You said you couldn't even if you wanted to.”

“Because I knew that even if you wanted to, you wouldn't. So there was no reason for me to.” she said. “But then you ran and you ran away from me and I had to follow you, at least a little.”

“Daisy...” he sighed.

“I thought that if you ever did ran, you'd be coming towards me.”

“I'm always running to you. But I can't now. You...”

“Because of Lincoln?”

Phil let out a breath and nodded.

“You are my most important person, Phil, boyfriend or not. So if you need me, I will always be there for you.” Daisy said softly.

“Come inside?” he asked timidly. “It's cold.”

“Mack gave me tomorrow off, too. Said I'll need it.”

“Huh.”

They went inside and Phil took Daisy's coat, hang it and led her to the living room.

“Want anything?”

“Something hot, if it's not trouble.”

“Hot chocolate sounds good?”

“Heavenly.” she grinned.

“Are you here to take me back to SHIELD, Daisy?” he asked from the kitchen.

“Not if you're not ready.” she said, walking in. “I'd love it if you came back tomorrow, but I can come pick you up when you'll call me.”

Phil hummed.

A few minutes later he passed her a mug of hot chocolate and Daisy sighed content for the warmth that sipped through.

“So you're here just to see me?” he asked, as they moved back to the living room. “How did you find me?”

“I listened for you.”

“Listened...? Oh, your powers.”

“Your vibrations are so familiar to me that it wasn't hard to find them. You could say they drew me to you, like a magnet or a homing pidgeon. Always, always runnig to each other.”

“And doesn't that scare you?” he asked softly.

“No.” she said. “You?”

“Yes. It's your life Daisy. I can't be...You mean so much to me and I won't, I can't be what stops you.”

“Stop me? Phil, you never stopped me. You don't stop me.” Daisy frowned.

“You have your own life Daisy. I would only be in the way.”

“Please, tell me this isn't why you left.”

“No. It isn't. It would be a lie if I said it was. I am selfish enough to admit that I would stay for you, if you want me to stay. But there were so many things I needed to get away from.”

“Price and Ward. Your hand. Me and my messed up family. Being Director.” she summed up.

“Yes and no. Not you and your family. You're not something I'd ever want to run from.”

“And yet, you ran.”

“Yeah...” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Daisy. I haven't been a good friend or boss.”

“You had quite a few things to deal with, Phil.”

“That doesn't excuse me.” he shook his head. “And maybe, when I come back, I will do a better job at being a friend.”

“How about Director? How do you feel about that?”

“I don't know if the others will feel safe with me leading.” he shook his head. “ _I_ don't feel safe with me leading.”

“We made a good team, though.”

“Yeah. I should have made you my right hand when I could.” he smiled softly.

“You can still do that, if you take back the wheel. You can be my right hand in Secret Warriors if you're not feeling ready to be Director again.”

“Are you sure about that, Daisy?”

“Yep. I was planning to offer you the much desired position of my partner before you went AWOL.”

“Oh. I...”

“Hey. Take your time. You can answer that when you come back. For now, I am all yours for two days. Let's do something fun.”

“Fun.” he repeated.

“Well, what do you normally do these days?”

“Passing as part-time tutor. Help some kids with history.” he shrugged. “I make some money for my day to day needs.”

“You didn't use this self-imposed leave to relax?”

“It is relaxing.” he smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. There's this girl, two blocks away, she's really smart. Makes so many questions, says that the stuff in the books aren't the whole story and there should more than that. The whole SHIELD and HYDRA and the Avengers, it means things aren't as clear-cut as the books want us to think.” he said excitedly. “She reminded me of you.” he added softly.

Daisy smiled with his excitement and felt a little bad for asking him to come back. This was making him so happy, in a way she hadn't seen in a long while.

“If this makes you happy, Phil, you don't have to come back. You know that, right?”

“I do.” he nodded. “But coming back, means coming back to you and that's where home is.” he said, reaching over and clutching her hand.

“Oh.”

“I don't know when I'll be ready, Daisy. It's...All of it. Ward and the Inhuman and...and everything. I don't open the TV, but I still hear, I keep learning what is happening and I...” he drew away, closing into himself.

“Phil...” she sighed. “I should have let Mike kill him. Or at least make sure he didn't survive San Juan. You shouldn't have to deal with this.” she said, standing up and walking to the window.

“No, Daisy. I prefer carring this burden than watching you bear it. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, least of all you.”

“And I can't watch you bear it on your own.” she countered. “Do you remember when Raina took you? When Hand was in charge of the Bus while we tried to find you?”

“Yes.”

“I told her and May and Ward and whomever was in front listening, that I was ready to play by the rules if she would allowed me to follow the money, because how I worked didn't matter, nothing mattered at that point but you. That hasn't changed. No matter where we are, what we do, you come first, Phillip Coulson.”

“Daisy...” he choked out.

He got up and went to her and enveloped her in his arms, hidding his face in her neck, sobbing quietly.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” he said again and again. “If I hadn't killed him in the planet, the Inhuman wouldn't have found his way here.”

“I'm glad he's dead. Just because his corpse is manipulated doesn't mean you failed. You _stopped_ Ward, Phil. You did it. Now it's Maveth and it's my turn to protect the world. You did your part.”

He held on tighter, his sobbs louder.

“I know, _I know_ , but...” he breathes out with difficulty

“Yeah.” she nodds and holds him tighter, because she does know, feeling responsible for countless of people.

“Not our fault.” he mumbles. “Daisy?”

“Not our fault.” she agrees.

He was just holding onto her, long after his sobs subsided and Daisy held him back. All these times she wanted to reach out to him, but being scared because her mother led to his hand - and how would he want her touch? - and then when Roz was murdered he didn't want any form of connection, or after the planet and Ward and Maveth.

And she will learn to believe it wasn't her fault Eric died, Fitz was in coma for nine days, so many people died or were hurt because she was stronger and let Mike save Ward, if Phil believed it.

She leads him to the couch and they sit down next to each other and before long he's asleep on her shoulder. Daisy smiles softly and turns them sideways, so they are laying down on their sides.

Phil wraps his left arm around her waist immediatelly and Daisy snuggles closer to his warmth, letting herelf be lulled by his vibrations.

Phil wakes up, early in the afternoon, to Daisy's body pressed against his in a small couch.

“Sk – Daisy?” he asks, still half-asleep.

“Mmm?”

“Nothing. Just making sure I wasn't dreaming again.” he whispers in her hair.

Daisy chuckles and turns around, to bury her face in his chest.

“Dreamt of sleeping with me often?” she teased him.

“It was a good dream to have. Made the bad days bearable.”

Daisy hummed and held him a little tighter.

“That's good to know.”

“Do you want to eat anything? I could cook us something to eat, real quick.” he said softly.

“Missed your cooking.” she said, voice muffled by his sweater.

“Missed cooking for you.”

“You have two days to cook for me to your heart's content, then, Phil.”

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly for a moment before letting go and moving to get up. Daisy sat up and to let him.

She followed him in the kitchen and helped him prepare their lunch.

“You got tutoring to do today or tomorrow?”

“Today, six to seven. Tomorrow's a day off.” he said. “She's doing pretty good, a lesson or two more and she'll be able to go on without me.”

“You're planning on leaving?”

“I'm...concidering it.”

“Well, take your time. Think it through. There's no rush.” she said seriously. “And I know I am repeating myself, but. The point stands.”

“I'll take my time. I promise.”

Daisy smiled.

“She comes over or you go over?”

“I go.”

“What are we doing when you get back?” she asked.

“How about I take you out, walk you through my city?”

“That sounds good.”

At ten to six, Phil was ready to leave. He hesitated at the door, looking back at Daisy.

“Go. I'll be fine on my own. It's only an hour.” she waved him off. “See you around seven.” she smiled and walked up to him to lay a kiss on his cheek.

Phil dazedly walked out the house and berely managed to keep his – ridiculously happy – smile in public appropriate level.

An hour later, he came back home to find Daisy levitating stuff.

“Are those your Force exercises?” he asked, amused.

“Yep. Took a leaf out of Master Yoda's book.”

He smirked, leaning against the wall, watching her levitate stuff then set them back down carefully.

“Thought, maybe, we could go watch a movie.” he shrugged a little.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” she smiled up at him, then closed her eyes and concentrated on herself.

“Wow.” Phil said softly.

Daisy had risen off the couch a few centimetres and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He was always so in awe of her, of who she is and what she can do, but this somehow seemed bigger, even though he had just watched her move his pillows and collectibles and coffee table.

“That was really cool.” he said, when she sat back down and got to her feet.

“It takes a bit out of me, still.” she admitted.

“I'll buy you dinner first, then.”

“No, no, no. We're going to the movies straight away. You'll buy us extra pop-corn and junk food.” she said, grabbing his arm and walking them back to the door.

Phil chuckled, letting her lead them out.

He wouldn't be able to tell what movie they watched afterward. He spent his time watching Daisy and her reactions.

“That was good.” Daisy said as they left.

“C'mon. I insist on dinner.” he smiled.

They ended up to a small restaurant.

“Did you always live on that street?” Daisy asked suddenly.

“No, that was my grandparents' place. We sold ours when mom and me moved out after my dad died.” he said.

“Did you notice the name of the road over?” she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“The road over...?” he paused, thinking. “Oh.” he chuckled.

“We were destined to meet. Your folks lived on a road over from me.” she smirked.

Phil laughed quietly.

“Yes, _Daisy Drive_. See, I knew I kept saying your name wrong for a reason. I was remembering a drive.” he teased. “My dad used to joke how my elders lived on _Elder Drive_.”

Daisy grinned.

“And you live there now because...?”

“They left it to me and I couldn't sell it out.”

“It wasn't in your file.” she said.

“Just like Barton's home isn't.” he smirked. “Or Captain Rogers', or Director Fury's. Our personal homes were left out of our files, to keep our families safe. Or have an emergency safehouse.”

“It's a good home. I could feel the vibrations off it, love and happiness, echoes of them riverbrating through the walls.”

“My grandparents often had us spend weekends and holidays with them.”

Daisy hummed, as they started eating.

They ate with Daisy telling him of the base's news and how the others were holding up.

“What's in the plan for tomorrow?” she asked as they started walking towards Lola.

“We can sleep in.” he grinned. “Then, I'll make us a late breakfast and go shopping for lunch.” he said, planning for their day.

Daisy smiled beside him.

He opened the door and waited for her to enter first, before leading her to the second floor.

“Here.” he opened the door to a bedroom. “You want something for dinner?”

“Sure.” she smiled, placing her jacket on the bed.

Phil smiled a little and then went back down to prepare some sandwiches for them as Daisy turned on the TV.

“We just watched a movie.” he said.

“You can never watch enough movies, Phil. Also; it's more comfortable to sit and eat at the couch with a TV on.”

“That it is.” he grinned as they sat down.

At some point, Daisy leaned on his shoulder, letting her head rest there and Phil placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest.

It wasn't too long before he realised she had fallen asleep. He gathered her in his arms and carefully took her to her bed, covered her with the blanket, after taking her boots off.

When Daisy woke up it was past ten in the morning and to the smell of coffee and breakfast.

“You're awake.” Phil said as he entered with a tray.

“Hey. 'morning.” she greeted with a sleepy smile. “For me?”

“Yes and no. Scoot over.”

Daisy, sleepily, did as he asked and watched, amused, as he got comfortable beside her on the bed with her.

“Latte, for my favorite conspiracy nut.” he said, passing her a mug.

“Oooh, thank you.” she smiled, taking a sip. “Mmmm. This is heavenly.”

“Good, huh?” he smirked beside her.

“What's the plan for toady?”

“Nothing. Stay in. Lazy around. I never got to do that. There's always some chore I left undone just to have something to do. Always keeping my mind and my hands busy. I'll cook us lunch, pull a picnic blanket and lay in the garden.” he said quietly. “No, wait. It's too cold for a picnic.”

“Raincheck on the picnic, then.” she said, snuggling closer to him.

Phil hummed, taking the tray away and setting it on the nightstand, before settling in himself.

He woke up with a start an hour later, with Daisy drapped over him.

“Daisy.” he called softly.

“Mmm?”

“I need to make us lunch and stop by the market for ingredients.” he said.

“Warm...” Daisy snugggled closer.

“Daisy.” he said amused.

Daisy opened her eyes and smiled down at Phil.

“'Morning.” she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

He smiled.

“Good morning.” he said. “Shopping for lunch?”

“Yeah, ok.”

She pressed a kiss over his heart and got up. Phil looked after her breathless and charmed. He followed her up and then went to his bedroom to get dressed.

They met down ten minutes later and then headed out for some much needed shopping.

“When are you due to go back?” Phil asked as they entered the house.

“May's picking me up in the evening from the edge of the city, where she left me.” Daisy said.

“I could drive you.” he offered.

“Thanks, Phil.”

“Daisy?”

“Yeah?” she looked over at him, taking her eyes from preparing the salad.

“I...I'll come home soon.” he said quietly.

“I know.” she smiled softly. “I'll be waiting.”

“Yeah?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Daisy smiled.

Phil smiled back.

That evening, when she returned, Mack was waiting for her at the hangar.

“Well?” he asked. “How's he holding up?”

May walked up to them.

“He's doing ok. He said...he'll be comnig home soon.” Daisy smiled.

“Good. He's been missed.” Mack said.

May looked at her seriously.

“Thank you.” she said quietly.

It took Phil a couple of months to feel ready enough to be back at the Playground. He called Daisy late one night and she had woken Bobbi up – May needed the rest, what with Andrew back in their care – and went to pick him up.

“Coulson. Good to see you again, sir.” Bobbi greeted him.

“It's good to see you again, Morse.” he said quietly. “Daisy.” he smiled.

“Come here, Phil.” she opened her arms and he practically fell into her embrace. “Welcome home.” she whispered in his ear.

Phil sighed and held her tighter.

 


End file.
